starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Dooku/Leyendas
|nace=102 ABY ('67ArS') |muere=19 ABY ('16:5:19'), ''Mano Invisible, sobre Coruscant |especie=Humano |genero=Hombre |altura=1,93 metros |pelo=Castaño oscuro, después canoso |ojos=Marrones |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi (formalmente) *República Galáctica (formalmente) *Veinte Perdidos *Orden de los Lores Sith (formalmente) *Acólitos Oscuros *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes |maestros=*Thame Cerulian *Yoda *Darth Sidious |aprendices=*Qui-Gon Jinn *Komari Vosa *Asajj Ventress }} *Grievous }} * Savage Opress }} *Otros Acólitos Oscuros }} '''Dooku' fue un Maestro Jedi que cayó al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, convirtiéndose entonces en un Lord Oscuro de los Sith. Nacido en Serenno, fue el heredero del gran y prestigioso título de Conde. Dooku fue tomado entonces por la Orden Jedi, como aprendiz a cargo de Thame Cerulian. Una vez nombrado Caballero Jedi, tomó a Qui-Gon Jinn como su primer padawan. Poco después, entrenaría a Komari Vosa. Dooku era respetado como un gran instructor en el Templo Jedi, y como uno de los mejores duelistas de la Galaxia. Únicamente los Maestros Yoda y Mace Windu eran equiparables al intelecto de Dooku. Dooku pasó setenta años como Jedi, llegando a ser uno de los más respetados; sin embargo, una desastrosa contienda en Galidraan sacudió violentamente su preciada fe en la República Galáctica. Cayó entonces, por deterioro de su patriotismo, bajo la influencia del Senador Palpatine de Naboo, y abandonó por completo la Orden de los Jedi. Cuando llegó a saber que el Senador en realidad era el Señor Oscuro Darth Sidious, Dooku mismo se volvió hacia el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, y se convirtió en un Lord Sith. Convirtiéndose así, en el nuevo aprendiz de Sidious, llamado Darth Tyranus. Reclamando su derecho natal como Conde de Serenno, y con ello su enorme fortuna, Dooku conspiró durante diez años para hacer que la Galaxia cayese en su peor guerra, para que los Sith retornasen al poder. Creó nexos, relaciones y uniones con líderes de movimientos, planetas, poblaciones y corporaciones privadas completamente distanciadas del sistema de gobierno de la República. Y, mientras despertaba pasiones entre sus aliados, se convirtió en el poderoso líder de un gran movimiento separatista, conocido formalmente como la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Miles de sistemas planetarios decidieron unirse a la secesión de Dooku, y comenzar con una horrenda crisis de distanciamiento de la República Galáctica. Como el gran líder político de la Confederación, Dooku lideró su poderosa organización en contra de la República, en el más brutal de los conflictos, conocido como las Guerras Clónicas, la cual culminó con una enorme batalla sobre la capital de la República. En un duelo en la sala de mando de la nave insignia separatista, la Mano Invisible, el Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker derrotó a Dooku quitándole su sable y cortándole la cabeza; por órdenes del que fuera su propio Maestro Sith. Biografía Jedi (102 ABY-32 ABY) Juventud Dooku nació en el planeta Serenno, en el seno de una rica familia noble. Sus padres eran severos, pero orgullosos de sus habilidades en la Fuerza voluntariamente lo entregaron a la Orden Jedi. A diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes Jedi, era consciente de sus orígenes y se sintió obligado a demostrar que era digno de ellos. De lejos, el aprendiz más dotado de su promoción, Dooku era particularmente capaz en el uso de la telequinesis y en juegos de combato cómo el Empujar la Pluma. Con tan sólo siete años, ya era capaz de mover fácilmente objetos mediante el uso de la Fuerza, y ganó el Torneo de Empujar la Pluma de Hasta Doce Años con tan sólo nueve. Antes de convertirse en padawan, Dooku estudió diplomacia al más alto nivel preparándose en tutorías especiales en el proceso del Senado. Dooku era muy ambicioso y deseaba conseguir sus logros a toda costa, también demostró una obsesividad y violencia cuando derrotó a su viejo amigo Lorian Nod solo para ganar un concurso. Caballero y Maestro Dooku se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi alrededor de los veinte años, y tomó a Qui-Gon Jinn como su padawan. Los dos eran muy jóvenes, con sólo diez años de separación. Cuando Jinn solo tenía diez años, había impresionado a Dooku con su potencial. A pesar de que era muy pequeño, Dooku convenció a Yoda y a los demás maestros de que Qui-Gon sería un buen partido. Varios años con Jinn en el templo, Dooku y su Padawan fueron asignados a proteger el senador Blix Annon. En la nave de el senador, Dooku se reunió con su viejo amigo, Eero Iridian, quien actualmente desempeñaba el puesto de ayudante de Blix. Unos piratas atacaron el buque, explosionando los puntos debiles que tenía diseño de la nave, y Blix Annon fue secuestrado a pesar de las acciones de los dos Jedi. thumb|220px|right|Dooku, [[Qui-Gon Jinn,Yoda y Tyvokka]] Durante la incursión, Dooku reconoció a uno de los piratas como su viejo amigo Lorian Nod y se obsesionó con no permitir que Nod ganará. Él no le dijo a su aprendiz que sabía quien era el secuestrador ni tampoco notificó al Consejo Jedi de su fracaso para proteger el senador Annon. Dooku sospecha de que los puntos débiles y fallos de seguridad en las embarcaciones del senador durante la batalla habían sido un sabotaje deliberado, ya que la nave había sido objeto recientemente de una garantía de adaptación. Trazaron el rumbo a la fabrica responsable del sabotaje en el mundo helado contaminado de Von-Alail. Con la ayuda de Jinn, Dooku descubrió que la fábrica era propiedad de Caravan, una empresa que consentía el trabajo de los niños en las lineas de montaje. Mientras que estaban investigando, Eero Iridian llegó. Dijo a los Jedi que había encontrado un trabajador dispuesto a hablar con ellos, así, atrajo a la pareja Jedi a una emboscada. Iridian había traicionado su temprana amistad con Dooku, ya que estaba trabajando para Lorian Nod. Dooku y Jinn se vieron obligados a rendirse a fin de evitar daños colaterales a los numerosos niños que trabajaban en la fábrica. Los Jedi fueron inyectados con toxinas que los paralizaron y les dejaron inconscientes. thumb|250px|left|[[Yoda y su aprendiz Dooku.]] Los dos Jedi se despertaron en una habitación desconocida algún tiempo después, sujetos por los puños. Habían sido capturados por Nod, quien les habló y les dijo que tenía previsto celebrar su victoria hasta que el senador Annon fuera rescatado. Desafortunadamente para Nod, el senador murió de un ataque al corazón. El pánico invadió a Iridian, que entró en la sala donde se encontraban los Jedi y comenzó a discutir con el líder de los piratas. Durante su discusión, Dooku se liberó de sus ataduras y utilizó la Fuerza para atraer su sable de luz por la puerta que Iridian había abierto. Dooku se batió con Nod, con la intención de matarlo. Sólo la objeción de Jinn le impidió matar a su enemigo. Aun así, Dooku logró arrestar a los dos piratas y regresó a Coruscant con su aprendiz. Después de seguir prestando servicios a la Orden Jedi, incluyendo una misión final, que duró dos años, Qui-Gon estaba listo para afrontar las pruebas Jedi. Antes de que la pareja se separara, Dooku aconsejó a Qui-Gon que su necesidad de conexión con otros seres era peligrosa, y la traición no debe coger por sorpresa. Jinn pasó las pruebas de Jedi, y se convirtió en un Caballero Jedi. Después de haber formado con éxito a un aprendiz, Dooku fue ascendido a Maestro Jedi. Aunque Dooku Jinn habían sido un equipo eficaz, su relación después de de que Jinn fuera ascendido a caballero era distante. Sin embargo, Dooku fue una gran influencia en su Padawan. Jinn siguió las enseñanzas morales de Dooku en lugar de las de Yoda. Él escuchó todas las lecciones de Dooku, excepto su última, sobre la inevitabilidad de la traición. A Dooku se le ofreció un puesto en el Consejo Jedi, pero lo rechazó para poder seguir siendo más independiente como pacificador activo. El Consejo acordó que su habilidad le hacía muy adecuado para el trabajo. A pesar de esta negativa previa, más tarde se le ofreció otro puesto y aceptó. Dooku era conocido como un político idealista y fue calificado en la solución de controversias en toda el galaxia. Una de estas intervenciones fue en la controversia de Sevarcos en el 52 ABY. Dooku se hizo amigo de muchos jóvenes Jedi, como Mace Windu y Sifo-Dyas, y se considera parte de la "vieja guardia" de potenciales, actuales y ex miembros del Consejo Jedi. Algún tiempo después de la misión de Sevarcos tomó un nuevo aprendiz, una joven de nombre Komari Vosa. Alrededor de este tiempo, Dooku fue parte de un envio diplomático a bordo de una nave consular. Sin embargo, las negociaciones fracasaron y estallaron los combates, durante los cuales, Argyus, un joven miembro de la Guardia del Senado, fue gravemente herido. Dooku ayudó a salvarlo, y pronto se hicieron amigos y asociados. Galidraan De las muchas misiones a las que Dooku se comprometió, la escaramuza mortal en Galidraan fue la más desastrosa. Una llamada de emergencia para pedir ayuda por el Gobernador de Galidraan contra una invasión de Mandalorianos provocó una rápida, pero mala respuesta Jedi. Dooku fue el jefe de los veinte jedis lanzados la batalla. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros, Dooku tenía conocimiento de los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban. 280px|right|thumb|Dooku y [[Komari Vosa en Galidraan.]] El gobernador de Galidraan había contratado a Jango Fett y sus seguidores, los Mandalorianos, para eliminar la insurgencia local, que estaba luchando contra él. Fett acordó destruirla a cambio de la ubicación de su enemigo, Pre Vizsla, el líder de la facción disidente de Mandalorianos conocido como el Reloj de la Muerte. Sin embargo, el gobernador estaba trabajando en secreto con Vizsla y no tenía intención de dejar vivir a Fett después de que completara la tarea. Se decidió por utilizar a los Jedi para destruir los Mandalorianos verdaderos, y se alistaron en su ayuda, alegando que los Mandalorianos habían invadido y estaban masacrando a los disidentes políticos. El plan de el Reloj de la Muerte se puso en marcha destruyendo las fuerzas de Fett y asesinado a los no combatientes. Dooku era consciente de la reputación como guerreros de los Mandalorianos y pidió ayuda al Consejo Jedi. La urgencia de la situación, sin embargo, le obligaba a usar sólo su grupo de trabajo inicial. A los Jedi se les dieron las coordenadas del campamento de Fett y lo rodearon; Dooku exigió su rendición. En su lugar, Fett ordenó a los Mandalorianos que abrieran fuego. El primer momento inicial diezmó ambas partes. La batalla llegó a su final después de la muerte de once Jedis y la destrucción casi completa de las fuerzas de Fett. Fett fue capturado vivo después de matar a varios Jedi con sus propias manos. A las órdenes del Consejo Jedi, Fett volvió con el gobernador del planeta, sin más investigación. El cogió la armadura mandaloriana de Fett y lo vendió a la esclavitud. Los Jedi desconocían que habían sido manipulados, Dooku supo poco después cómo el Consejo y los Jedi habían sido utilizados para conseguir objetivos personales del gobernador. Esto ofendió profundamente a Dooku, y se comprometió a buscar la verdadera historia detrás de la debacle de Galidraan. Dooku tuvo un particular interés en el destino de Jango Fett, que se había ganado su respeto como guerrero. La aprendiz de Dooku Komari Vosa fue una de los supervivientes en Galidraan y se dice que mató a veinte Mandalorianos personalmente. Mientras Dooku elogiaba sus habilidades con el sable de luz, no estaba convencido de que era digna de convertirse en un Caballero Jedi. En particular, él estaba preocupado por sus sentimientos románticos inadecuados para ella y su personalidad volátil. Algún tiempo después del incidente de Galidraan, Dooku se negó a recomendar a Vosa para las Pruebas Jedi y fue expulsada de la Orden. thumb|left|200px|El reclutamiento de Tyranus. Su expulsión la enfureció, pero se las arregló para aferrarse a una misión Jedi en Baltizaar para demostrar a Dooku y a el Consejo que estaban equivocados. Mientras que los Jedi rechazaban el culto despiadado del Bando Gora estuvieron allí, ocasionando muchas bajas. Al final de la lucha Vosa había desaparecido y presuntamente muerto. Dooku presentó una protesta ante el Consejo Jedi después de Baltizaar, argumentando que el la orden Jedi estaba destruyendose por cuestiones políticas Abandonando la Orden right|300px|thumb| El Maestro Dooku y el Maestro Sifo-Dyas. Después de las batallas de Galidraan y Baltizaar, Dooku se sentía cada vez mas alejado de la Orden Jedi. Se negaba a aceptar más misiones del Consejo Jedi y ello comenzaron a preocuparse por las profecías que decían que venían tiempos oscuros por toda la galaxia. Mientras él expuso sus inquietudes a muchos de los más prominentes Caballeros Jedi de la Orden,su amigo Sifo-Dyas era su confidente más cercano. El desencanto de Dooku con la Orden Jedi fue detectado por el Senador Palpatine, que había estado observando a Dooku durante algún tiempo y que tenía planes con alguien con la reputación, habilidades y recursos financieros de Dooku. Dooku coqueteó con la creencia de que el lado oscuro de la Fuerza puede ser llamado sin corrupción personal por lo que su descontento con la Orden Jedi creció. Dooku hizo varias condenas públicas al Senado después de la muerte de su antiguo Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn en un duelo con el Lord Sith Darth Maul. Este Zabrak fue el aprendiz de Darth Sidious, planteado como un arma para luchar contra la Orden Jedi. Maul sobrevivio a su victoria, como aprendiz de Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi que partió en dos al Lord Sith con el propio sable de luz de Jinn. Poco después, Dooku abandonó la Orden Jedi, se retiró a Serenno, y retomó el título familiar de conde. La salida de Dooku sorprendió y perturbó a la Orden Jedi. Como un Maestro Jedi que había renunciado voluntariamente a su comisión, Dooku formó parte mas tar de del grupo conocido como los Veinte Perdidos. En más de dos mil años, sólo diecinueve otros Caballeros Jedi se habían alejado de la Orden, y entre ellos Dooku se consideró la pérdida más amarga. Un busto bronzium de Dooku fue creado para unirse a las otras esculturas de los Perdidos y los Archivos Jedi. No mucho tiempo después de haber salido la orden, contactó con Argyus, su viejo amigo, que ahora era un capitán de la Guardia del Senado. Argyus acordó trabajar para Dooku en secreto. Nacimiento de Darth Tyranus Cayendo a la enseñanzas Sith thumb|left|250px|Darth Tyranus arrodillado ante un [[holograma de Darth Sidious.]] La desilusión que Dooku tenía con el Senado y los Jedi no eran un secreto para Palpatine, y Dooku se dejó llevar parcialmente por la influencia de Palpatine desde antes de la muerte de Qui-Gon Jinn. Sin embargo, Dooku todavía no era un Sith, ni tampoco sabía que la identidad oculta de Palpatine era Darth Sidious. Tras la batalla de Naboo, Dooku ya se había hecho la idea de eliminar al segundo Sith escondido, pero concluyó que incluso al destruir a ambos Sith no detendría su inminente avance al lado oscuro. Poco después, Dooku conoció directamente a Darth Sidious. Tuvieron una larga discusión, y Dooku descubrió que los objetivos de Palpatine eran similares a los suyos. A pesar de la reciente muerte del aprendiz de Dooku, Qui-Gon Jinn, a manos de Darth Maul, a Darth Sidious le fue suma y sorpresivamente sencillo convencer a Dooku de aliarse con los Sith. Después de setenta años en la Orden Jedi, Dooku abandonó a sus amigos y al mismo camino Jedi por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Bajo el tutelaje de Sidious, Dooku fue renombrado como el Darth Tyranus, y se convirtió en un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Con sus bienes familiares en Serenno, obtuvo acceso a vastas reservas de dinero que usó en servicio de su nuevo Maestro. Tyranus se vio envuelto en las macabras movidas de Sidious. Poco después de que Dooku dejó la Orden, Sifo-Dyas ordenó secretamente un ejército de clones en el planeta Kamino, asegurando que el ejército era para los Jedi y la República. Sidious informó a Dooku de esto, y le ordenó eliminar a su amigo y tomar control del ejército en producción. Dooku obedeció, asesinando al Maestro Jedi y trasladando su cadáver a un depósito en Serenno. Entonces pagó por el encargo del ejército clon de Sifo-Dyas bajo el nombre de Tyranus. Tras la muerte de Sifo-Dyas, Dooku logró eliminar de los Archivos Jedi a Kamino, Dromund, Dagobah, y otros treinta y cinco sistemas solares, a pesar de que ya no se consideraba un Jedi. Adicionalmente, Dooku robó información de rutas hiperespaciales Jedi que atravesaban el Núcleo Profundo y el centro de la galaxia. Moviendo las piezas (32 ABY-24 ABY) Dooku se había retirado oficialmente de la vida pública, pero bajo ningún concepto era improductivo. En una misión al planeta Geonosis, a favor de Sidious, impresionó al Archiduque Poggle el Menor con su conocimiento de antiguos vehículos de navegación atmosférica geonosianos. Poco después, el Archiduque le obsequió a Dooku una [[Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116|Balandra interestelar clase ''Punworcca 116]]. Dooku estaba complacido con la nave, y adquirió un exótico velero solar en el Enclave Gree para instalarlo en el vehículo. El velero propulsaba a la balandra y le permitía viajar poe el hiperespacio sin la necesidad de usar un hiperimpulsor estándar. Este velero solar distintivo se volvió el medio de transporte personal de Dooku para toda su vida.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Dooku también comenzó a aprender enseñanzas Sith de Darth Sidious en Los Talleres, un complejo industrial desierto en una región aislada de Coruscant. No obstante, su entrenamiento resultó prontamente interrumpido por su Maestro con un problema urgente. El culto Bando Gora había reemergido y trataba con asesinatos, drogas mortíferas, corrupción y caos. Su influencia en el bajo mundo galáctico era lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sidious lo considerara una amenaza a los planes de los Sith. Tal "amenaza" se había expandido debido a su nuevo líder, Komari Vosa, la antigua aprendiza de Dooku. Capturada por el culto en Baltizaar y torturada al punto de la locura, escapó y tomó control de la entera organización criminal. Dooku había redescubierto anteriormente a Vosa, pero le había permitido vivir como un "experimento". Descontento, Sidious le ordenó a Dooku asesinar a su antigua pádawan. thumb|right|250px|Tyranus le ofrece a Jango Fett cinco millones de créditos por el asesinato de Komari Vosa. Darth Sidious también le ordenó a Dooku reclutar una plantilla base para los soldados clones del Gran Ejército de la República, una que fuese capaz de asesinar Jedi. Arreglándolas para cumplir con éxito ambas misiones al mismo tiempo, colocó una recompensa extravagante de cinco millones de créditos de la República por la cabeza de Komari Vosa, y logró que los más letales cazarrecompensas de la galaxia pelearan entre sí, bien para matarla o capturarla. Al final, los Mandalorianos Montross y Jango Fett se enfrentaron en Kohlma, una de las lunas de Bogden. Jango Fett triunfó sobre su rival, aunque necesito ayuda de su compañera cazarrecompensas Zam Wessell para escapar tras ser brevemente capturado por los Bando Gora. En una pelea brutal, Fett noqueó a Komari Vosa y la capturó con vida. Sin embargo, Dooku se encontraba en Kohlma y había observado en secreto la contienda. Asesinó a su antigua aprendiza con la Fuerza, y entonces reveló su presencia al sorprendido Jango Fett. Fett exijió su pago correspondiente, pero se vio tentado por la oferta de Dooku de muchísimo valor más si ayudaba a crear y a entrenar un ejército de clones. En una reunión posterior, Dooku y Jango Fett descubrieron la historia pasada que yacía entre ellos. Mientras Dooku descubrió más de la verdadera historia entre la manipulación de los Jedi y los Mandalorianos en Galidraan, desconocía lo que posteriormente le había ocurrido a Fett, lo que quiso averiguar. Desconfiando de Dooku debido a su pasado Jedi, Fett intentó extorsionar mayores concesiones de él al infectarlo con un arma biológica. El Lord Sith fingió su derrota y convenció a Fett de decirle el resto de su historia. Mientras Fett hablaba, Dooku logró curarse a sí mismo mediante el poder de la Fuerza. Viendo que su ventaja de pronto se hacía añicos, y la buena fe de su cliente, Fett accedió a ser clonado bajo la condición de recibir un primer clon inalterado para sí.Jango Fett: Open Seasons La mano de Dooku se hallaba silenciosamente detrás de muchos eventos en los años subsecuentes a las Guerras Clónicas. En el planeta Ryloth, apoyó el intento de golpe de estado del twi'lek Kh'aris Fenn, creyendo fielmente que bajo el liderazgo de Fenn, Ryloth eventualmente se secesionaría de la República. Como parte de su plan para obtener poder, Kh'aris Fenn logró secuestrar al heredero del Clan Secura, Nat Secura. EL padre de Nat Secura era Lon Secura, un líder influencial del clan y enemigo político fuerte de Fenn. Cuando el Maestro Jedi Tholme fue capturado al intentar rescatar al chico heredero, el mismo Dooku intervino para dividir a los Jedi, puesto a que creyó que Tholme le sería de gran utilidad posteriormente. Debido a las acciones de Tholme, su antiguo aprendiz Quinlan Vos, y la Dama Jedi twi'lek Aayla Secura, Kh'aris Fenn no tuvo éxito al sucesionarse en el control de Ryloth y el joven Nat Secura fue devuelto a su familia. Aunque los Jedi había prevenido la victoria de Fenn, permanecieron totalmente ignorantes del papel que Dooku interpretó en la situación.Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage Durante ese período Dooku asistió también un asalto a Kashyyyk orquestado por la Federación de Comercio que conyevó al exterminio del ejército que servía al Gremio de Comercio Wookiee. El gremio había resistido numerosos intentos de la Federación de Comercio para colocarles impuesto a sus actividades. Desde que no quedaron sobrevivientes wookiees en la batalla, ningún rumor de la presencia de Dooku en Kashyyyk llegó a oídos de la República.Star Wars: Battlefront La creación de Grievous Mientras los años pasaban, Darth Sidious y Darth Tyranus realizaron los preparativos para una guerra de secesión de la República. Planeaban usar los ejércitos de droides de la Federación de Comercio y otras corporaciones, aunque necesitaban generales para esos ejércitos. Sidious consideró a un líder kaleesh llamado "Grievous" (cruel) un candidato para este puesto debido a su experiencia en la guerra, y le ordenó a su aprendiz enlistar a Grievous a su causa. thumb|200px|left|Dooku conspira con el líder [[geonosiano Poggle el Menor.]] Como respuesta, Dooku le participó la idea de reclutar a Grievous a San Hill del Clan Bancario Intergaláctico. Previamente, Grievous había sido el líder del ejército droide del Clan Bancario, pero fue asignado para llevar una guerra civil en su planeta natal. San Hill, Dooku y Poggle el Menor—quien se había vuelto un gran aliado de Dooku—idearon un plan para herir gravemente a Grievous y reconstruirlo como un guerrero cyborg bajo su dominio. Arreglaron una bomba de iones y la plantaron en el transporte de Grievous, el Mártir. El transporte fue alterado de modo que Grievous sería eyectado cuando la bomba explotara.Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous Grievous quedó gravemente herido en la explosión del Mártir, y para el momento en que Dooku alcanzase el lugar de la explosión, ya se estaba muriendo. Sólo un corazón de plasma le preservó la vida el tiempo suficiente para que fuese transportado a Geonosis. Mientras Grievous era llevado al mundo natal geonosiano, Dooku regresó a su propio planeta natal, Serenno, para recolectar la sangre de Sifo-Dyas, cuyo cadáver estaba siendo almacenado allí.The Eyes of Revolution En Geonosis, los geonosianos compilaron y encerraron lo que quedaba de Grievous en una estructura corporal de metal y lo reconstruyeron casi por completo. La creación resultante conservó sólo parte de su cerebro, los ojos, y un grupo de órganos internos vitales del original kaleesh. Incluso el cerebro de Grievous fue alterado y alterado para hacer al general una herramienta de guerra efectiva. En adición, la sangre de Sifo-Dyas fue transfundida a Grievous durante su reconstrucción como un experimento en transplantación de midiclorias. Las midiclorias, como se esperaba, no indujeron sensibilidad en la Fuerza en Grievous, pero ayudaron mucho para salvar su vida. Aunque odiaba a los cyborgs, Dooku quedó más que complacido con el "producto final". Entrenó personalmente a Grievous en un combate con espadas de luz, volviendo al cyborg un duelista experto. Ahora, Dooku tenía un comandante para liderar a los ejércitos de droides en la guerra galáctica secesionista próxima, algo que el Conde no expresó deseos de realizar. Líder de los Separatistas (24 ABY-22 ABY) El comienzo del movimiento Separatista thumb|right|175px|El Conde Dooku, orador de la [[Confederación de Sistemas Independientes|Secesión.]] Mientras que los planes ideados por los Sith para más de una década comenzaban a ponerse en práctica, Dooku reapareció en Raxus Prime para el 24 ABY, apoderándose de una estación de comunicaciones de la República y emitió un discurso donde criticaba altamente a la República por su decadencia, hipocresía y corrupción y a la Orden Jedi por su complacencia. Dooku convocó en público a sistemas enteros para que optaran por secesionarse de la República y unirse al movimiento Separatista.HoloNet News Vol. 531 54 El sentalismo Separatista se propagó por la galaxia entera, y en algunos planetas el disgusto conyevó a acciones terroristas o resistencias armadas en contra de la República. Propaganda al nombre de Dooku inundó las redes de comunicaciones, aunque muchas de estas no estuvieran totalmente centradas en el problema.HoloNet News Vol. 531 45 El mismo Dooku tenía una base móvil de operaciones, aunque sin localizaciones exactas. Rumores de sus paraderos se esparcieron por la República Mientras crecía su fama, Dooku se convirtió en una figura de gran controversia. Un partido político ambiguo colocó una gran recompensa ilegal por su muerte,HoloNet News Vol. 531 46 y muchos libros fueron publicados acerca de su movimiento de protuberancias en las atenciones galácticas. Mientras la amenaza de violencia se extendía, la República consideraba como mejor respuesta a la oposición Separatista el Acta de Creación Militar con una guardia nacional oficial. Pretendiendo buscar la paz, el Canciller Palpatine realizó un llamado público ofreciendo reunirse con Dooku en Bothawui, pero el Conde no respondió.HoloNet News Vol. 531 48 Incluso cuando el movimiento Separatista crecía y se conformaba alrededor de Dooku como su líder, el Alto Consejo Jedi dudaba que él pudiera encontrarse tras la fuerte violencia algunas veces causada. Durante este período, Dooku organizó alianzas secretas para sus planes futuros. Los Astilleros de Fondor eran vitales para las conspiraciones de los Señores Sith, pero tres conspiradores planearon destruirlos para su favor. Groodo el Hutt, el senador Rodd de Fondor, y el diseñador de droides kuati Hurlo Holowan formaron un trato para estrellar una nave en los astilleros, frenando su producción. Tal complot atrajo la atención de tanto Dooku como el líder de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor. Dooku envió a Jango Fett para capturar vivos a los tres conspiradores, mientras que Tambor contrataba al trandoshano Cradossk para matarlos. Fett se le adelantó a Cradossk y a su hijo, Bossk, al capturar a Rodd y a Groodo,Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters aunque optó por subcontratar la captura de Holowan a Zam Wasell.Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes Dooku, habiendo convencido a Tambor de cancelar la otra recompensa por el trío, aceptó a los prisioneros por parte de Fett. Le ofreció a los tres la oportunidad de trabajar para él, a cambio de sus vidas. Rodd, Groodo, y Holowan aceptaron la propuesta de Dooku.Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra Dooku también reclutó al científico Jenna Zan Arbor al movimiento Separatista, e intentó enlistar a Granta Omega, el hijo del aprendiz de Qui-Gon Jinn, Xanatos, a su causa. Sin embargo, Omega fue asesinado antes de que pudiera entrar al servicio del Conde.The New Essential Chronology Aunque Jango Fett pasó mucho de su tiempo entrenando a los Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento clase Alfa del ejército de clones de Kamino,Republic Commando: Triple Zero fue convocado a una misión ocasional por el mismo Conde. Poco antes de que el ejército clon alcanzara madurez, Dooku envió a Fett a asesinar a un grupo de rebeldes kuati que hostigaban a sus aliados. El cazarrecompensas llevó consigo a su hijo Boba Fett, le dio un detonador térmico, y lo usó como distracción al enviarlo al campo. Mientras Boba era cuestionado, Jango asesinó a todo el campamento rebelde bajo las órdenes de Dooku. Esta misión fue el comienzo del entrenamiento de Boba Fett como guerrero.The Way of the Warrior El siguiente movimiento de Dooku fue la organización de la secesión del planeta Ansion. Ansion era el eje de una red de alianzas menores, incluyendo la Alianza Malariana y el Tratado Militar Mutuo Keitumita. En consecuencia a tales pactos, la secesión de Ansion daría la opción de abandonar a la República a muchos otros mundos dudosos. La Presidenta del Gremio de Comerciantes, Shu Mai y el senador de Ansion Mousul orquestaron el plan de Dooku mediante varios agentes, empujando al gobierno a favor de los Separatistas, Unidad de Comunidad contra los nómadas alwari de Ansion. El plan fracasó debido a la intervención de los Caballeros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi y Luminara Unduli al igual que de sus pádawan, Anakin Skywalker y Barriss Offee. En respuesta, Dooku no mostró interés por las pérdidas e informó a Shu Mai de que Ansion no era estrictamente necesario para el destino del movimiento Separatista.The Approaching Storm Shu Mai también había tratado con una pequeña rebelión entre los partidarios secretos de la secesión armada en el Gremio de Comerciantes. El industrialista Tam Uliss deseaba aumentar los esfuerzos provocados por los planes del Gremio de Comerciantes para derrocar la República, a pesar del fracaso al secesionar a Ansion y en contra de los deseos de Shu Mai. Shu Mai le informó a Dooku que le había impartido a la facción de Unliss una lección al asesinarlo en un accidente escenificado. Dooku estaba complacido, asegurándole a Shu Mai que sus propios planes estaban a punto de completarse. La conspiración es revelada Algunos de los aliados de Dooku resultaron más recios que otros. Nute Gunray insistió en el asesinato de Padmé Amidala, la senadora y antigua Reina de Naboo, quien había causado su derrota en la condenada invasión de Naboo, como requisito para la secesión de la Federación de Comercio. Dooku envió a Jango Fett a asesinar a la senadora, pero Fett decidió subcontratar la ayuda de Zam Wesell. Los Jedi frustraron el intento de asesinato de Wesell, y Fett se vio forzado a asesinarla y marcharse sin la muerte de Amidala. Obi-Wan Kenobi rastreó entonces el arma que Fett usó hasta el planeta Kamino. Descubrió a Fett allí, al igual que el ejército de clones que Sifo-Dyas había ordenado alguna vez. El ejército ahora estaba totalmente operativo, y hasta listo para ser entregado a la República. Fett escapó del arresto en Kamino y huyó a Geonosis, donde se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre Dooku, los jefes de los intereses económicos y negocios privados y senadores seleccionados. Muchos de estos habían sido antes grandes aliados de Dooku, como la presidenta del Gremio de Comerciantes, Shu Mai, y el Archiduque Poggle el Menor. Esta reunión conyevó a la información de la formal Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, secesión armada de la República. De las grandes facciones presentes, la Alianza Corporativa, las Industrias Geonosianas, la Unión Tecnológica, el Clan Bancario Intergaláctico y la Federación de Comercio fueron los signatarios del tratado de unión a la Confederación, mientras que el Gremio de Comerciantes empeñó el apoyo no oficial al gobierno separatista. Kenobi, aún persiguiendo a Fett, descubrió la reunión e intentó informar al Consejo Jedi. Sin embargo, Kenobi fue capturado por los geonosianos que vieron su transmisión. Fue acusado de espionaje y encerrado en una celda de prisión. Decidiendo interrogar personalmente a Kenobi, Dooku visitó la celda donde el Jedi estaba encerrado. Los geonosianos habían colocado a Kenobi en un campo de contensión para inmobilizarlo e impedir su acceso a la Fuerza. El Kenobi cautivo acusó de inmediato al Conde de traición, pero Dooku aseguró que la captura del Jedi había sido un error. Mientras cuestionaba al prisionero, Dooku se infiltró en los recuerdos de Kenobi, buscando puntos débiles en sus defensas.Precipice El Lord Sith intentó entonces convertir a Kenobi de su lado, asegurando que la República era incurablemente corrupta y que el mismo Qui-Gon Jinn se habría unido a Dooku si hubiese salido la verdad. Cuando Kenobi se rehusó a creer que su antiguo Maestro pudiera abandonar a la Orden Jedi y a la República, Dooku le dijo que Darth Sidious, un Lord Sith, estaba controlando secretamente el Senado. Hizo una última a apelación a Kenobi para que defectara, señalando que juntos destruirían al Sith. Kenobi se rehusó. Decepcionado, Dooku dejó al Jedi en su celda mencionando que sería difícil pedir que lo liberaran. La Batalla de Geonosis Coliseo en matanzas thumb|left|225px|El Conde Dooku en el [[Coliseo Petranaki.]] La transmisión de Obi-Wan Kenobi a Coruscant había llegado a Anakin Skywalker y a la senadora Padmé Amidala en Tatooine, y ambos intentaron rescatar a Kenobi a pesar de las órdenes del Consejo Jedi de quedarse donde estaban. Los dos fueron capturados intentando infiltrarse en la fortaleza geonosiana en que Kenobi estaba encarcelado. Dooku ofreció clemencia a cambio de la alianza de Amidala con los Separatistas, pero ésta se rehusó. Ambos fueron sentenciados a muerte en el coliseo por los geonosianos continuamente a un rápido juicio. Kenobi también había sido sentenciado a muerte de la misma manera, y los tres se encontraron en el coliseo Petranaki. Fueron encadenados a pilares, y un acklay, un reek y un nexu fueron liberados para devorarlos. Dooku, Gunray, Fett y otros observaron desde un balcón alto, mientras los expectadores geonosianos ocupaban los asientos. Sin embargo, la ejecución no procedió exactamente como se planeó, y los tres escaparon de sus cadenas. Gunray estaba furioso al ver que los tres prisioneros no perecían como estaba planeado y le ordenó a Fett dispararles; pero Dooku le pidió que fuera más paciente y contramandó la orden. Los tres prisioneros seguían combatiendo a los monstruos del coliseo cuando las ejecuciones fueron interrumpidas por la súbita aparición de miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi. Anakin Skywalker había retransmitido el mensaje de Kenobi al Alto Mando, y habían enviado un grupo de ataque liderado por Mace Windu, quien sorprendió a Dooku en el balcón, pero optó por charlar tranquilamente en vez de llevar a cabo una emboscada. Entonces, Fett y varios droides de combate empujaron a Windu fuera del balcón hacia el piso del coliseo. El Ataque de los Clones thumb|right|200px|El Conde Dooku intenta huir en plena [[Batalla de Geonosis.]] Dooku anticipaba la llegada de los refuerzos Jedi y reveló que los Jedi capturados eran sólo una carnada para una gran trampa. Diezmil droides de batalla y muchos guerreros geonosianos esperaban al grupo de ataque de Windu. El nuevo Ejército Droide Separatista de la Confederación superaba masivamente en número a los refuerzos, y muchos Jedi murieron mientras Dooku observaba desde el balcón central. El Conde no se unió personalmente a la batalla, aunque el Maestro Jedi Coleman Trebor llegó de un salto al balcón e intentó atacarlo. Fett asesinó a Trebor, pero fue decapitado por Mace Windu cuando decidió unirse a la lucha en el suelo de la arena. Cuando los Jedi sufrieron pérdidas significativas y quedaron rodeados en el coliseo, Dooku le ordenó a los droides cesar el fuego. Entonces, le ofreció a Windu la rendición, pero éste se rehusó. Los Jedi restantes se prepararon para asumir su destino, pero su rescate tuvo lugar. Cañoneras descendieron del cielo, cargando a Yoda y a varios soldados clones. La Orden Jedi había asumido el mando del ejército de clones que Dooku había ayudado a crear, tal como el mismo Sith lo había planeado. Los droides retomaron el fuego, pero las cañoneras proporcionaron el fuego de cobertura suficiente a los sobrevivientes del coliseo para escapar. Escaramuzas similares tuvieron lugar fuera de la arena, donde se habían estacionado naves núcleo de la Federación de Comercio. Una invasión clon se extendió por Geonosis, y las fuerzas Separatistas se vieron forzadas a retirarse. El liderato de la nueva Confederación se reagrupó en el centro de mando geonosiano, y quedó de acuerdo en abandonar Geonosis. Dooku pretendió no saber acerca de la inesperada adquisición de unas fuerzas armadas poderosas por parte de la República, mientras Poggle el Menor hacía contacto con sus guerreros geonosianos y les ordenaba ocultarse en las catacumbas, bajo la colmena Stalgasin. Poggle también encomendó a Dooku el cuidado de los planes geonosianos del Máximo Armamento, para ser ocultado de los Jedi. Enfrentamiento Jedi Las Guerras Clon (22 ABY-19 ABY) Primeros enfrentamientos Duelo en Bakura Artefactos y máquinas de guerra Un nuevo aliado Congregando a la Confederación El conflicto se extiende Corrupción y caos Traición Jedi Conocimiento Sith Otros planes Durante las Guerras Clon, Dooku puso una recompensa por matar a Jedis que los miembros de una colonia minera intentaron cobrar. Mataron a un Jedi llamado Lunis, pero su padawan Obs Kaj escapó. Dooku derribó el Padawan cuando huía y sólo pagó a los mineros la recompensa por el Jedi que habían matado.Rather Darkness Visible'' Mientras Dooku pasó gran parte de su tiempo libre en el Consejo Separatista y el funcionamiento de la guerra, de vez en cuando completó las misiones de Sidious personalmente. En una de esas misiones se deslizó bajo la mirada de los Jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi y Aayla Secura para completar una tarea vital en el planeta Hitaka. Los dos Jedi se habían desviado en una misión supuestamente importante de Palpatine. Sin embargo, la misión que se les dio no tenía sentido, y sólo sirvió para distraerlos de su trabajo de aprendiz.Chain of Command Dooku siguió ayudando a los líderes separatistas locales, envióo droides para ayudar a Alto Stratus en su lucha en Jabiim.Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim Dooku también se encontró que era necesario tomar medidas para proteger la identidad de Sidious, como cuando se dispuso la muerte del General Jedi Ronhar Kim en la Batalla de Merson.Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines Equilibrio de poder La Guerra continúa Encuentro en Vjun Negociando con los hutt thumb|220px|left|Dooku conspirando con Ziro el Hutt En un complot orquestado en algun momento durante la guerra para atarer a los Hutt lidrados por Jabba Desilijic Tiure en las filas de la Confederación, Dooku enlisto al tio del Hutt Ziro para secuestrar al hijo de Jabba Rotta. Después de que los agentes de Ziro entregaron al joven Huttlet al planeta Teth, Dooku contacto a Ziro otra vez para decirle que Asajj Ventress se encargaria de vigilar a Rotta. Jabba había requerido ayuda Jedi para rescatar a su hijo y el Conde deseaba que Ventress lo asesinara y echase la culpa al rescatador Anakin Skywalker. Mientras los ejércitos Separatistas y Republicanos combatían en Teth, Dooku se reunio personlmente con Jabba en Tatooine. En una de las varias audiencias con el Hutt, Dooku desplegó un holograma grabado de Skywalker y Rotta que Ventress había producido. Este registro enfurecio a Jabba, que demando que Rotta fuese rescatado y la cabeza de Skywalker le fuese entregada. El Conde acepto y le ordeno a Ventress recuperar a Rotta de manos de Skywalker y regresarselo a Jabba vivo. Pero, Ventress fue incapaz de evitar el escape de Skywalker, su nueva Padawan Ahsoka Tano y Rotta de Teth. thumb|180px|right|Dooku andando en su Moto Flitknot. En Tatooine, Dooku le dijo a Jabba que Rotta había sido asesinado por los Jedi y se ofrecio a matar a Skywalker para vengarlo. Para eso despacho unas MagnaGuardias IG-100 en cazas para destruir la cercana nave de Skywalker, el Twilight. Aunque los cazas fueron destruidos, tuvieron éxito en desviar el curso de la nave, provocando que se estrellase en el desierto. Tano y Skywalker se separaron después de aterrizar por eso ocurrió que mientras Tano llevaba a Rotta Skywalker servia de señuelo con la mochila llena de rocas. Dooku envio otra unidad de MagnaGuards para que vigilasen la ruta al Palacio de Jabba, pero fue demorado en su busqueda de Skywalker por un mensaje de Ziro el Hutt, que estaba preocupado por el plana. Aunque, su discusión fue interrumpida por el descubrimiento de la Senadora Amidala que estaba espiando a Ziro. Dooku sugirió que Ziro la vendiese a sus aliados y cobarse la recompensa después corto y fue a confrontar a Skywalker. Al llevar su moto por el desierto, el Conde pronto descubrió a Skywalker, que ya estaba esperándolo. Allí fue donde se pusieron a combatir y el Sith noto que las habilidades de combate con espadas de Skywalker habían mejorado bastante desde Geonosis. Dooku corto la mochila de Skywalker en medio del combate. Tambien se dio cuenta que Skywalker estaba actuando como señuelo para Tano, cuando vio las rocas caer en vez de a Rotta. Skywalker noto que había sido descubierto y trato de demorar a Dooku lo suficiente para que Tano llegase al palacio. Dooku, en lugar de caer en su trampa le mostro un holograma de Tano combtiendo a las MagnaGuardias, diciendole a Skywalker que las MagnaGuardiass matarian a Rotta, pero Tano seria entregada a Jabba viva para enfrentar su venganza. thumb|left|200px|Prueba de fuego. Anakin entonces logro derribrlo y dejarlo noqueado en un pozo de arena, termindo el duelo en un empate. Al encontrar la moto de Dooku, Skywalker se la robo y fue al cuarto de trono de Jabba para defender a Tano de la furia del Hutt. Aunque la joven Togruta logro pasar al ganarle a los esbirros de Dooku y devolverle el infante Hutt a su padre. Pero aun con una gran felicidad por el regreso de Rotta, Jabba todavía demandaba las muertes de los Jedi por su pensamiento. Pero, una llamada de la Senadora Amidala le dio evidencia de que Ziro y Dooku habían planeado el secuestro desvió la rabia de Jabba hacia su tío y los Separatistas. Planes avanzados El Lord Sith estaba muy desconcertado por su fracaso en Tatooine, aunque Sidious le aconsejo que se calmaran porque el curso de la guerra seguía a su favor. Después de escaparse del desierto planeta, Dooku vio la forma de llevar a varios mundos neutrales a la confederación. Esa idea lo llevo a lidera personalmente el ejercito separatista durante la ocupación del planeta Kiros. Cuando el gobernador de Kiros objeto que el estaba poniendo al pueblo de Kiros en peligro al traer la guerra a su mundo, el Conde ofrecio evacuar el mundo y llevar a su poblacion a un "santuario". Después de que la gente de Kiros acepto su oferta y esperaban tranquilo, el los vendió a los Zygerians. Mientras en Serenno, Dooku recibía noticias de que los Jedi tenían un plan para destruir los astilleros separatistas en Gwori. Entonces contacto a Sidious para informarle de esa situación, pero Sidious le dijo que el ya conocía ese complot y que pensaba que tendría pocas chances de éxito. Dooku poco después se entero de que algunos Jedi habían roto el perímetro de seguridad en Gwori y contacto al Centinela Juhm, quien comandaba los astilleros, para ofrecerle seguridad extra, aunque Juhm la rechazo y dijo que no la necesitaba. El Centinela pronto contacto a Dooku y proclamo que había capturado a Kenobi, Skywalker y Tano. El lord sith estaba muy complacido de oír esas noticias y decidió viajar a Gwori, para poder ver su ejecución. En su vuelo hasta allí uso su vendedor solar y llevo a Asajj Ventress consigo, pero al llegar, descubrió que los Jedi habían escapado y destruido los astilleros. El y Ventress mataron a Juhm por su fracaso y contacto a Sidious, quien le dijo que se calmase, porque esos astilleros habrían sido destruidos de cualquier forma y ese incidente les había mostrado que tan poderosos eran Kenobi y Skywalker que era justo lo que querían saber. Dooku juro que ellos cambiarían eso en el futuro. 200px|right|thumb|Dooku fuerza al Rey de Falleen a rendirse. Dooku también envió a su protegida, Asajj Ventress, a Toydaria para negociar con el monarca Toydariano Katuunko. Ella y sus tropas combatieron contra el enviado de la república Yoda y sus tropas para determinar de que lado se quedaria Toydaria. Después de que Yoda gano su prueba, Dooku ordeno a Asajj matar a Katuunko. Yoda la previno contra esa idea y ella fue forzada a escapar, derrotada. Dooku participo en un ataque separatista al planeta Falleen. Durante la batalla, se infiltro en el templo y forzó al Rey de Falleen a rendir su mundo a la confederación. Después contacto a Sidious para reportarle las recientes victorias separatistas. Sidious volvió a llamarlo poco después, para ordenarle a Dooku que idease un plan para matar a Bail Organa y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Dooku tenia un agente que se había infiltrado en los amigos de la república, un grupo que le daba inteligencia a Organa. Bajo ordenes de Sidious, Dooku le dijo a su agente que les diese información de que los Sith estaban en el planeta Zigoola. Zigoola era la ubicación de un templo Sith que contenía artefactos peligrosos y Kenobi y Organa serian llevados al centro del planeta, donde el poder del templo los mataría. Aunque de alguna manera lograron escapar y el fallo de Dooku mino bastante la confianza que Sidious tenia en el. Durante ese mismo periodo, Dooku atendió una convención separatista de alto nivel en Chanosant, para tratar de obtener mas apoyo para la confederación con resultados bastante buenos. El Malevolencia [[Archivo:Rising malevolence.jpg|250px|left|thumb|Dooku supervisando Grievous en el puente del Malevolencia.]] El siguiente movimiento de Grievous fue el comando de una nueva nave de guerra, el Malevolencia, que llevaba un cañón de iones de gran alcance que podía neutralizar cualquier nave y se utilizó contra las naves de guerra de la República en campañas clandestinas, que llevó a varios enfrentamientos, Phu , Ryndellia , y la''Nebulosa Kaliida. Después de que el Maestro Jedi Plo Koon sobreviviera en la batalla de Abregado, la descripción oficial del ''Malevolencia fue lanzada en las noticias de la HoloRed, señalando especialmente los fallos de Grievous. Después de una batalla en el sistema Ryndellia, que terminó con éxito para la Confederación, Dooku dio al General kaleesh otra oportunidad, al atacar una base Médica de la República en la Nebulosa Kaliida, en aquel momento, estaba totalmente desprotegida. Grievous atacó al objetivo, pero después de una escaramuza en el espacio, los cañones de iones del Malevolencia quedaron totalmente destruidos, y llegaron los refuerzos de la República justo a tiempo para proteger la base y destruir la nave. Dooku dio a Grievous una última oportunidad de triunfo, y le dijo que la Senadora Padmé Amidala llegaba en ese momento al sector, y si los separatistas la capturaran, las fuerzas clon tendrían que parar y retirarse, dejando el camino libre al Malevolencia para escapar, además de tener una rehén importante. Sin embargo, una invasión Jedi a la nave hizo retroceder Grievous y salir de su nave de comando, que en cuestión de minutos fue totalmente destruida, y los senadores rescatados. La captura y rescate de Nute Gunray Cuando el Virrey de la Federación de Comercio Nute Gunray fue capturado por las fuerzas de la República en el sistema Rodia, Sidious dijo a Tyranus que Gunray que no duraría mucho tiempo en los interrogatorios Jedi. Tyranus dijo que ya estaba en la tarea, ya que envió a Asajj Ventress a liberar la neimoidiano o, en caso de que hablara, callarlo. Sidious estaba preocupado por los fracasos del pasado de Ventress, pero Tyranus le dio su palabra de que la Rattataki completaría su misión a la perfección. Cuando el holograma de Sidious se desvaneció, Ventress estaba ante Dooku en privado. Esta vez se probó si era digna de ser su aprendiz Sith. Ventress fue a rescatar el Virrey en la cárcel de los Jedi, el Tranquilidad, y se alió con el Capitán Faro Argyus, quien estaba convencido de que Dooku le daría una enorme cantidad de dinero por liberar a Gunray, mientras ella se enfrentaba a los Jedi para asegurar la prisión. El virrey Gunray fue rescatado por el capitán Argyus, y Ventress derrotó con éxito a la Maestro Jedi Luminara Unduli, y la padawan de Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, y finalmente huyó con el capitán traidor. Cuando Ventress mató al capitán del Senado para desacreditar a su jactancia, Dooku no mostró ninguna atención por su vida. Probando a su mejor general 230px|right|thumb|Dooku dirige a los Jedi a un "premio alternativo." Debido a las recientes fallas de Grievous, el Conde preparo una prueba para su general, enviando al Maestro Jedi Kit Fisto y al Caballero Jedi Nahdar Vebb dentro de su fortaleza maximizando la importancia del escape de Gunray. El equipo de la República enviado al castillo y después de descubrir que Gunray no estaba allí, encontraron un Holograma de Dooku, ofreciéndoles otra presa para capturar. Después le ordeno a Grievous destruirlos. Cuando al final de la lucha el Conde supo que el General había fallado en matar a Fisto le dijo que necesitaba mejorar. Asalto en Vanqor y secuestro en Florrum thumb|left|250px|[[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin y Obi-Wan examinan a un Dooku capturado.]] Cuando el Conde Dooku mudo su fortaleza a Vanqor, habiendo capturado al Caballero Jedi Anakin Skywalker, fue emboscado por tropas republicanas y forzado a retirarse. Después de una pelea sobre el planeta, su Vendedor Solar fue gravemente dañado y se estrello en la superficie. Ambos Skywalker y su maestro, Kenobi, estaban persiguiéndolo y también habían entrado en la superficie, el Lord Sith logro escapar y fue al interior de una cueva cercana, ocultándose por largo tiempo, hasta que los Jedi fueron a buscarlo. Antes de que lo alcanzasen pudo bloquearles el camino lanzando rocas por donde iban a pasar y llevándose la Espada de luz de Anakin. También logro salir de la cueva, pero su nave estaba destruida y en vez de encontrar otra hallo una banda de piratas. Entonces les pregunto si podian llevarlo a un palneta civilizado, lejos de Vanqor y de la república, los piratas le dijeron, que el planeta al que pensaban dirigirse era Florrum, pero, como Dooku accedió a viajar con ellos, fue capturado por los mafiosos. Hondo Ohnaka, el líder de la banda, contacto al Canciller de la república, para pedirle un millón de créditos, como rescate para entregarle al Conde. La república envió a los mismos Jedi que habían estado buscándolo, pero también fueron capturados, cuando Ohnaka pidió mas créditos, el Senador Kharrus y el Representante Jar Jar Binks fueron enviados allí para liberarlos. Dooku logro escapar junto con los Jedi tres veces, pero fueron recapturados y llevados de regreso a su celda, el Sith pudo huir una vez mas y robarsee una nave pirata, matando a muchos de ellos, parar finalmente, escapar del sistema. El defoliador right|thumb|250px|[[Lok Durd le reporta al Conde Dooku los exitos de la primera prueba.]] Después, el Conde Dooku autorizo al general Neimoidiano, Lok Durd, a construir su nuevo proyecto, el Defoliador, un arma que podía destruir toda la vida orgánica cercana al área de impacto, mientras dejaba a los droides, que eran la mayoría del ejército de la CSI, sin daños. Dooku examino la traición del general y supo que solo planeaba ganar su confianza, para ser ascendido. Cuando supo que la primera prueba exitosa, Dooku le dijo al general que la probase en los nativos Lurmen, para que pudiesen ver su efectividad contra seres vivos. Al poco tiempo, Dooku fue informado de la falla del plan de Durd y su posterior captura, pero no le afecto en sus planes. Batalla de Ryloth left|thumb|250px|[[TA-175 obedece las exigencias de Dooku, a pesar de que Wat Tambor ordeno algo distinto.]] Cuando el Emir de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, tomo el control del planeta Ryloth, Dooku le dio ordenes de tomar precauciones extremas contra los Jedi que se dirigían al sistema. Aunque el Skakoan no estaba en contacto con el conde, sus espías en el ejército separatista, le informaron sobre los movimientos fallidos contra el ejército de la república y se figuro la muerte del Neimoidiano a cargo del bloqueo el capitán Mar Tuuk y el fin del droide táctico TX-20. Dooku le ordeno a Tambor que tenia que salir del planeta y robarse cada recurso valioso en la única base separatista en la ciudad de Lessu. El droide táctico personal de Tambor, TA-175, se comunico directamente con Dooku, a pesar de las ordenes del director y insistió en la misión que Dooku le había asignado al Emir. Aunque a Tambor no le gustaba el plan de Dooku, se vio forzado a obedecerlo, cuando los soldados clones y los Twi'lek luchadores de la libertad, liderados por el General Mace Windu y Cham Syndulla, habiendo sido traicionado por TA-175 y Dooku, que planeaba destruir la ciudad capital con un bombardeo orbital, con el dirigente en ella, pero después de que fuese capturado por Windu y sus naves de combate fuesen destruidas definitivamente, 175 se retiro y abandono a Tambor, bajo ordenes de Dooku. Problemas de Mandalore 250px|right|thumb|[[Pre Vizsla y su ejército de guardias reportandose ante el Conde Dooku dese su base Concordiana.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, Dooku y la Confederación oficialmente apoyaron a la Guardia de la Muerte, un grupo de Mandalorianos terroristas a quienes se les creía extintos desde 14 o 15 años antes y que tenían como objetivo derrocar el gobierno de los pacifistas Nuevos Mandalorianos. Dooku urgio al líder de la guardia, el Gobernador Pre Vizsla de Concordia, a que le diese a la República Galáctica una razon para enviar una fuerza militar a Mandalore, lo que según pensaba Dooku inspiraría a los habitantes de Mandalore a empezar una revolución, inspirados en las acciones de la guardia de la muerte. Aunque, su plan fallo debido a que, la Duquesa Satine Kryze de Mandalore presento su caso al Senado Galáctico, insistiendoles en que no enviasen las tropas, a pesar de los intentos de un asesino de la guardia de la muerte enviado por Dooku y Vizsla, para callarla. Dooku ordeno a Vizsla y sus hombres retirar su fuerza de ataque, diciéndoles que tenia mejores planes para ellos. Estirando la Guerra Después de que el Senado Galáctico detuviese su debate sobre la regularización de los bancos, el Conde Dooku fue contado por representantes de la federación de comercio, el Clan Bancario InterGaláctico y la Unión Tecnológica. Los que ellos pretendían era que dooku llevase la guerra a las puertas de Coruscant. El le ordeno al General Grievous enviar droides camuflados como unidades sanitarias para cometer actos de sabotaje en la capital. Mientras, en Raxus, Dooku apoyaba públicamente un tratado de paz ofrecido desde el Senado Separatista a la República Galáctica. Aunque no dio ningún resultado porque dooku, siguió con sus planes para estirar la guerra. El ataque hecho por grievous funciono y el proyecto de regularización fue aprobado en el senado republicano, ocasionando la continuación de la guerra. Después del bombardeo a Coruscant, Dooku envió un mensaje al senado de la república, diciéndoles que como ellos habían hecho un''salvaje'' ataque contra los separatistas en su propio territorio y asesinado a la creadora de su oferta de paz, Mina Bonteri en el proceso. Al terminar el discurso Dooku retiro la paz ofrecida por su gente. Aunque en verdad, esa muerte fue ejecutada por uno de los seguidores de Dooku, para esconder sus planes. Dooku también arreglo que un par de cazarrecompensas para amenazar a los senadores pretendiendo que no votasen contra el nuevo proyecto, lo que causaría mas guerra. Expulsando a Ventress En su mundo natal de Serenno, Darth Tyranus fue contactado por su maestro, Darth Sidious, que estaba preocupado con las crecientes habilidades de Asajj Ventress, con los poderes del lado oscuro y que el Conde estuviese entrenando su propia aprendiz para derrocarlo. Queriendo probar la lealtad de Tyranus, Lord Sidious ordeno a su aprendiz eliminar a Ventress. Mientras eso ocurría Ventress comandaba las fuerzas Separatistas en la Batalla de Sullust, Dooku ordeno a sus refuerzos retirarse, expulsándola y dejándola abandonada a su suerte. Negociando con las Hermanas de la Noche Sin que Tyranus lo sepa, Ventress sobrevivio al ataque contra su vida y regreso a su mundo natal de Dathomir, donde fue recibido la ayuda de su clan, las Hermanas de la Noche y la Madre Talzin que las lideraba. Gracias a ese apoyo Ventress y otras dos hermanas trataron de matar a Tyranus, pero como lo subestimaron fueron derrotadas. Aunque la forma que lo hicieron causo que el Conde pensase que los Jedi eran quienes trataban de asesinarlo y empezó a buscar un nuevo acólito. Talzin vio esa falla como una oportunidad de darle a Dooku un nuevo asesino para remplazar a Ventress, uno que seria controlado por Ventress y las Heramanas de la Noche para eliminar a Dooku en su nombre. Luego de que Talzin contactase a Dooku, el Conde viajo a Dathomir, donde hablaron sobre una posible alianza entre los Separatistas y las Hermanas de la Noche. A pesar de que el conde ayudo a Talzin de un problema anterior, ella afirmo que su lealtad era hacia su propio clan y que ella esperaba nunca tener contacto con Dooku de nuevo cuando sus asuntos terminasen. Talzin a continuación le pregunto a Dooku si había escuchado del guerrero Sith Darth Maul. Cuando el se acordó de que ese era el nombre de su predecesor muerto, Talzin dijo que habían otros parientes que todavía vivían y podían ser tan poderosos como Maul. Al estar Ventress "muerta" y los ataques Jedi en aumento, Dooku acepto la oferta de Talzin sobre un nuevo asesino. Entrenando al Hermano de Darth Maul Después de que las hermanas de la noche usaran sus poderes místicos sobre Opress, they deliver him to Dooku en Serreno. Allí Savage recibió su primera misión por Dooku: encargarse de la toma del Templo de Eedit en Devaron. Cuando termino de masacrar las fuerzas republicanas presentes allí casi por si solo, incluyendo a Jedi, Savage regreso a Serenno, donde Tyranus prometió gobernar la galaxia juntos. a sus antiguos Maestros.]] En Serreno, Tyranus entreno a Opress en combate con espadas de luz y en habilidades Sith. El lo hizo pasar por un gran martirio, pretendiendo liberar la furia y el odio de Opress para lograr desbloquear el poder lado oscuro que llevaba dentro, torturándolo y agitando su disciplina con criticismo intenso y varios rayos. Después de que el entrenamiento básico fue completado, Dooku envió a Opress en otra misión, ahora tenia que ir a Toydaria: con el objetivo de capturar al Rey Katuunko y llevarlo vivo ante su profesor. Desafortunadamente, Opress mato a Katuunko en medio de una confrontación con Obi-Wan Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker, enfureciendo a Tyranus a su regreso a la nave del Lord Sith, que castigo brutalmente a Opress por su fracaso. Para sorpresa de Tyranus, Ventress llego en ese momento y revelo que Opress en realidad era leal a ella. Tyranus, bajo ataque de sus dos aprendices, probo ser mas que rival para esa combinación; aunque, el intenso criticismo de sus dos maestros envió a Opress un estado de furia intenso y uso la Fuerza para ahorcarlos y someterlos. La llegada de Skywalker y Kenobi, buscando llevar ante la justicia al asesino de Katuunko, puso fin al duelo; Opress peleo buscando una salida hasta que encontró otra nave y voló de regreso a Dathomir, donde Talzin le aconsejo que buscase ayuda de su hermano perdido hacia largo tiempo. Tyranus y Ventress continuaron peleando en la bodega de la nave; Tyranus probo ser muy fuerte para que Ventress pudiese matarlo sola, pero aun con ese problema ella logro escapar antes de que Tyranus pudiese ejecutar a su derrotada aprendiza. Escaramuza en Naboo Dooku a continuación envió a su agente Gungan, el místico Ministro Rish Loo para hipnotizar al líder Gungan el Jefe Lyonie para que incitase a su pueblo y al ejército Gungan contra los Naboo. Aunque el plan de Rish Loo quedo sin efecto después que el representante Jar Jar Binks–haciéndose pasar por Lyonie–detuvo la invasión. Cuando Darth Sidious recibió noticias de la captura de General Grievous, contacto a Tyranus en el laboratorio secreto de Rish en Naboo. Sidious le dijo a Tyranus que Grievous todavía era necesario en sus planes para las Guerras Clon. Tyranus recibió ordenes de Sidious que le decían que debía poner una trampa para Anakin Skywalker y luego intercambiar a Skywalker por Grievous. Al comienzo, Tyranus dudaba que la república aceptase intercambiar a Grievous por Skywalker, pero Sidious tenia confianza que la senadora Padmé Amidala lo de todas formas. Dooku a continuación contacto a Rish Loo y le ordeno que siguiese con el juicio contra Skywalker. Cuando Loo, entro seguido por Skywalker, Dooku lo mato por su estupidez. Cuando Anakin le pregunto a Dooku porque traia la guerra a Naboo, Dooku le dijo que la guerra habia empezado allí porque los Sith tenian el control de todo. Dooku a continuación se enfrento a Skywalker en un duelo con espadas. En medio de la lucha llamo a unas Magnaguardias par que lo ayudasen. Dooku continuo mientras las MagnaGuardias atacaban lo que hizo que Skywalker luchase contra varios enemigos a la vez. Aunque Skywalker logro derrotar a las MagnaGuardias, Dooku logro superarlo con una combinación de ahorques, rayos y ataques con las varas eléctricas de las MagnaGuardias. Dooku a continuación puso a Skywalker en un campo de contención. Dooku, usando el comunicador de Skywalker, contacto a Amidala, ofreciendole cambiar a Skywalker por Grievous. Amidala al comienzo estuvo dudosa, pero cuando Dooku ordeno a sus MagnaGuardias torturar a Skywalker y darle una hora de plazo para responder, Amidala acepto los términos de Dooku y libero a Grievous.="Shadow Warrior"> Complot para secuestrar al Canciller Dooku y el mercenario Moralo Eval planearon secuestrar al canciller Palpatine durante el Festival de la Luz de Naboo. despues de que Eval fue liberado por sus compañeros cazarrecompensas Cad Bane y Obi-Wan Kenobi, disfrazado como Rako Hardeen, Dooku a continuacion realizo un "amigable" concurso para los 13 mejores cazarrecompensas de la galaxia. Luego de eso Dooku y Eval les confiscaron las armas y los pusierondntro de la Caja. Mientras observaba el rendimiento de los cazarrecompensas, Dooku estaba muy interesado en Rako Hardeen. despues de que los mercenarios sobrevivientes salieran de la caja, Dooku les dijo cual era su plan; ellos secuarian al canciller y lo utilizarian para demandar la libertad de Separatistas prisoneros. Tambien les prometio que ganarian suficientes creditos para poder retrarse y que se volerian famosos por hacer este trabajo. Dooku y sus cazarrecompensas se dirigieron a Naboo. Despues de asegurara un hangar, Dooku y Bane explicaron el plan. Cuando terminaron Dooku planto secretamente un dipositivo de escucha en el maletin del rifle de "Hardeen", revelando que supo quien era desde el principio. despues de que Bane y Eval fallasen en su intento de secuestro, Dooku y sus Magnaguardias fueron a capturar al canciller por si solos. Batalla de Dathomir Dooku entonces llamo a Grievous a Serenno, en donde le ordeno al general destruir a la Madre Talzin, Asajj Ventress, y sus compañerasHermanas de la Noche en el mundo de Dathomir. Mientras que Dooku inspeccionaba la batalla en su palacon Serenno, sintio una gran dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Talzin estaba usando su Magia contra el para matarlo si no detenia el ataque. Dooku llamo a Grievous y le dijo que matase a Talzin antes de que ella lo matase a el. Tambien le dio la pista de que siguiese la niebla verde, que era su magia. El general logro evitar que Talzin eliminase a Dooku. Algun tiempo despues, Dooku le informo a Grievous, sobre como los poderes de Savage Opress iban en aumento, cosa que sintio aun con la distancia y le advirtio sobre la amenaza potencial que era para todo el que cruzaba su camino, incluyendolos a ellos. Batalla de Boz Pity Derrota en Saleucami Hacia el desatre Duelo sobre Coruscant thumb|La muerte de Dooku Dooku había secuestrado al Canciller Palpatine en la nave La Mano Invisible, cuando el General Kenobi y Anakin Skywalker fueron a rescatarle a el canciller, se encontraron con el mismisimo conde, empezaron a luchar con los sables de luz, Obi-wan fue herido, pero Anakin decapito a Dooku segun la orden del canciller. Legado El sustituto de Dooku como aprendiz de Darth Sidious fue Anakin Skywalker, cuyo nombre Sith fue Darth Vader, mientras que Grievous fue su sucesor como el líder de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. La identidad de Dooku como un Señor Sith y la verdad detrás de las Guerras Clon, permaneció oculta al público por mucho tiempo. El línea de propaganda oficial Imperial fue que realmente Dooku nunca abandonó la Orden Jedi y las Guerras Clon habían sido un complot Jedi para hacerse con el control de la República.Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' Alrededor de 1 DBY, una serie de objetos pertenecientes a Dooku estaban circulando en los mercados galácticos, incluyendo al conjunto de datadisks sobre diversos aspectos de su vida, una réplica de su sable de luz y un busto similar al que había en los Archivos Jedi. Mucho después de que el Imperio Galáctico cayera, después de la destrucción del Holocrón Tedryn, dos holocrones Jedi y un Sith fueron descubiertos por la Nueva Orden Jedi. Se conservaban grabaciones de Dooku en los tres dispositivos. Mientras que el Gran Holocrón y el Holocrón de Asli Krimsan mostraban a Dooku como profesor en el Templo Jedi, el misterioso Holocrón de Telos contenía relatos sobre las razones de Darth Tyranus para abandonar la Orden Jedi, y arrojó algo de luz sobre su verdadero papel en las Guerras Clon a los investigadores como el Maestro Jedi Tionne. Personalidad y rasgos Muy influenciado por sus orígenes aristócratas, Dooku era un hombre de templado carácter, exquisita educación y elegancia notable, lo que en muchas ocasiones le llevaba a rozar, o incluso a entrar en el umbral de la prepotencia, la soberbia y la autoconfianza excesiva. Combinaba estos aspectos con una mente astuta y una capacidad natural para engañar y confundir a sus enemigos. A pesar de todo esto, Dooku fue una vez un idealista obsesionado con sus concepciones de justicia y paz, que en última instancia, debido al descontento que le producía la inoperencia de la Orden Jedi (Descontento que se colmó con la muerte de su antiguo aprendiz Qui-Gon Jinn) y de la República le llevaron a unirse a los que debían ser sus peores enemigos en otra época: Los Sith. Como Darth Tyranus, Dooku fue perdiendo progresivamente su visión de una Galaxia más justa por los planes de la oscura organización a las órdenes de su nuevo maestro, Darth Sidious. Para el tiempo de la Guerra Clon, Dooku solo estaba interesado en la extinción de los Jedi y la República y el gobierno de los Sith. Poderes y habilidades Entrenamiento con el sable de luz Dooku fue aprendiz de uno de los mayores maestros del sable de luz de su tiempo, Yoda (pese a ser un cónsul). Pero Dooku no siguió a Yoda en dos cosas: fue entrenado como guardián Jedi y su estilo de lucha fue Makashi. Alternó antes de caer al lado oscuro un sable de luz verde con uno azul, prefiriendo siempre que le era posible que fuera curvado, ideal para el Makashi. Dooku solo tenía dos iguales con el sable de luz: Yoda y Mace Windu (aunque fue derrotado por Anakin Skywalker, pero este en el lado oscuro durante el combate). Yoda era todo un maestro de Ataru, como se vio muchas veces, y Windu inventó un estilo de lucha nuevo, el Vaapad, y además no cayó al lado oscuro al usarlo. Mace y Yoda eran maestros en Vaapad y Ataru, respectivamente, y Dooku el mejor duelista de Makashi de su tiempo, pudiendo luchar contra múltiples rivales sin esfuerzo (hay que añadir que Makashi es mala contra más de un rival), y en muchas ocasiones "jugando" contra sus oponentes antes de matarles. Enseñó Makashi a sus muchos acólitos, y a Grievous y sus Magnaguardias los estilos Sii-cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru (no usaban la fuerza, pero sí saltaban mucho para compensarlo), Niman y Jar'kai. Además de eso, Dooku manejó de forma adecuada dos sables de luz, usando Jar'kai, aunque el prefería usar Makashi con un sable único. Fueron muchos los oponentes que cayeron bajo su maestría en Makashi Usaba un sable de luz curvo Habilidades de la Fuerza Siendo aprendiz de los dos mayores maestros de la fuerza de su tiempo, Yoda y Palpatine, no es de extrañar que Dooku fuera todo un mestro en el uso de la fuerza, pese a que era un guardián jedi. Entre sus poderes del lado luminoso, al considerar Yoda que era su mejor aprendiz, podemos pensar que como mínimo pudo dominar habilidades por las que su maestro era famoso: curar con la fuerza, meditación de batalla (aunque con los droides no funcionaba, así que no le sirvió en las Guerras Clon), trucos mentales, lanzar olas de fuerza, y usar la telekinesis para coger objetos, lanzarlos o manipularlos, o incluso para lazar su sable, así como volar y dar grandes saltos, y destruir o desactivar droides. Como Darth Tyranus, Dooku fue un gran lanzador de Rayos de Fuerza. Podemos verle usando rayos en múltiples ocasiones durante la guerra, siendo capaz de usarlo para tortuar o incluso matar, dejando ver que no solo tenía mucho poder, sino que era capaz de controlarlo. También due un maestro en herir y estrangular con la fuerza. Usaba en combate trucos para hacer que sus rivales cayeran al lado oscuro o perdieran el control. Como su mestro era famoso por eso, podemos creer que cargaba de fuerza sus palabras para persuadir, y que era capaz de envenenar y de crear ondas de destrucción Equipo Ropajes Sables de luz El conde Dooku tenia un Sable de luz curvoframe|El sable de Dooku Naves estelares thumb|120px|left|El [[Velero interestelar clase Punworcca 116|velero interestelar de Dooku.]] El transporte estelar del Conde Dooku después de dejar la Orden Jedi fue un velero interestelar Punworcca 116 clase, un regalo del Archiduque geonosiano Poggle el Menor. La nave tenía una vela solar Gree especial que le proporcionan una forma exótica de propulsión superluminar y era lo suficientemente clandestino como para que Dooku pasara las defensas de Coruscant más de una vez. Estaba desarmado, a pesar de que tenía un rayo tractor matriz. Dooku solía dejar el pilotaje a un droide piloto FA-4 aumentada con la programación de los droides buitre.The New Essential Guide to Droids La torre de mando de la de la nave de mando Confederada, la Mano Invisible, también se adaptó a las especificaciones de Dooku. Llegó a ser conocido como la "Torre Asistente", y era a la vez una base móvil de operaciones y un santuario privado para el conde.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections La Mano Invisible había sido la nave insignia de Nute Gunray, pero se le dio al General Grievous, cuando se centralizó el mando militar separatista.Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary Entre bastidores Apariciones no canónicas Fett Club Revenge of the Brick Interpretación El conde Dooku fue interpretado por Cristopher Lee Orígenes del personaje Continuidad Nombre Dooku deriva de la palabra doku, ''que en japonés significa veneno. La siguiente cita confirma su significado: Padmé: «Conde Dooku. Conque el '''venenoso' traidor vuelve a mostrar su feo rostro.» Conde Dooku: «Para mí también es un placer encontrarme con usted, Senadora... Amidala, ¿no es así?» — Padmé y el Conde Dooku intercambian "cumplidos" (fuente) Apariciones *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''The Way of the Warrior'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' cómic *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' videojuego *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * * * * * * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie de TV *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Rogue's Gallery'' *''Run Mace Run'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Rather Darkness Visible'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Heroes on Both Sides'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith '' cómic *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' }} Fuente *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''TCG: Attack of the Clones'' *''TCG: Sith Rising'' *''TCG: Jedi Guardians'' *''TCG: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Strangers Among Us: The Aliens Who Built the Galactic Empire'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Notas y referencias Tyranus, Darth Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Jedi caídos Categoría:Líderes separatistas Categoría:Filósofos Categoría:Nobles